forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kazahana Mansion
The Kazahana Mansion is perhaps one of the largest of all the structures within Kyoto Double 60's it is actually a compound which lies atop Ketsueki Sakura Mountain and is both made of and part of the Blood Cherry Tree. The compound itself is made up of multiple buildings which are all linked together underground by the Blood Cherry Tree. Below all of that is the great shrine of the First Fire, the source of all of the Kazahana power as it seems. The Ketsueki Sakura Mountain is a mountain shaped almost like the tip of a katana, the flat of the mountain facing the town while the hill of it leads directly into the Spirits Glow Forest. The Kazahana long ago set up a pathway curling from the base of the mountain, reaching around the side, and finally curled along to the top where the Kazahana live. This pathway cuts into the Spirits Glow Forest, which most would see as dangerous except for the barrier surrounding this pathway, created by large Torii born from the Blood Cherry Tree, pulling in mana and magic from the forest to create a way for people to safely reach the Blood Cherry Shrine without escort. The Lower House Blood Cherry Shrine near the base of the mountain is a small shrine that most people in Kyoto Double 60's leave offerings to Amaterasu and visit during the holidays. The shrine front features a small family oriented Haiden, usually used by families during small events, though it is opened up during the holidays so that the people of the city can worship en mass. Along the way out to the west is a smaller Suzu shrine, created for people to pass through and ring the Suzu before departing the Torii down to the town below. The Heiden itself is not a single hall but instead a connected building with a central garden space cut out much like one sees with the Kazahana mansion, this place is a garden blessed for Amaterasu and is a mirror into Paradise which allows for the gods to enter into Yoma from the location. The Heiden contains a walkway which leads into the Honden but the garden itself is has a direct path directly into the Honden. Within the Honden is a larger building than the Heiden, in this location there are many statues dedicated to the gods and goddesses lining the walls with a large mural of the Heavens sprawled across the ceiling. Located against the mountain itself as part of the shrine is a housing compound made for those who live serving the Kazahana shrine will live and work to continue the upkeep of the shrine. Upon walking into the building one can go to the right or left to find the personal rooms of those who live there. Going forward will bring them into the main kitchen and dinning area for the building. If one follows along the entirety of the left side of the building, there is an area leading out to the hot springs area used for bathing. If one follows the entirety to the right side, they will find the path carved into the mountain allowing for direct travel between the shrine, the mansion, and the Kazahana graveyard. Graveyard of Resting Blades Located within the actual mountain itself is a massive cave leaving the mountain almost completely hollow, the roots of the Blood Cherry Tree extend down the walls of this cave encircling and enforcing it but naturally and magically. Within these roots, all Kazahana who die are buried so that what remains of their aura and the nutrients of their body can continually feed the tree, thus allowing it's massive magical energy which acts as the natural barrier for the entirety of the city the Kazahana swore to protect. Each Kazahana has their blade taken and impaled through the root coffin, a final symbol of devotion as if to say that they will continue to wield their blades as proud Kazahana in the afterlife. This massive graveyard of the Kazahana leads down to their most important feature, their Shrine to the goddess Amaterasu which the family has kept lit for generation. The Shrine of Fire Within the very base of the Graveyard of Resting Blades is the Shrine of Fire or as it is properly known, Shrine of the Summer Maidens Imperial Household; this flame is one of the first living Flames that the goddess Amaterasu ever created, the one that she used to fashion the Ookami into existence. Long after having doing so and the Kazahana family being created she entrusted the Flame to them. So they buried it in their private Shrine, allowing those deemed worthy to bathe in it's light and power, giving them the might of Amaterasu as a piece of them, the will to control all fire, the will to be unharmed by heat or flame, to be as the Ookami are. This fire is a sacred treasure, used by Amaterasu as a physical vessel of her being and will on Yoma as well as it being a portion of her soul she can use to resurrect herself from. The Upper House The Kazahana Household The Kazahana Household is a massive two story mansion located at the top of Ketsueki Sakura Mountain, now sat at the very middle of the mountain. It is created as a mirror to the Katsura Imperial Villa style which appeared in Kyoto. The house itself features a single entrance facing the stairs up the mountain with the entirety of the first floor being built around a wrap around porch with rice paper sliding doors that anyone could enter into. In the middle of this is a massive courtyard garden where the Kazahana grow the flowers that represent them and are used as their symbols. The main feature of this garden is the massive cherry tree at the center, which reaches far above the top of the mansion and the koi pond built onto it's south side. First Floor On the first floor, the wrap around porch acts as a wrap around allowing for people to enter in and out as they see fit. The rooms are as follows to the right of the front door is the room of Sky Kazahana to the right and Ahmes after that. To the left Johnny Vento and Lilin Ando after that. On the right past Sky's room is the sitting area, besides that is the dinning room. These act as the last real accessible rooms. Once inside one of the rooms a person can use the internal hallway to either go into the garden or to walk around the first floor, allowing them access to the hot springs bath on the left side or the kitchen which sits beside the dinning room. Located beside the mansion is a rather large hot spring that the Kazahana use for their basic bathing and relaxation. It has a private changing room on either side one for men and the other for women. The bathing area for itself is for everyone to use together as a family. Second Floor On the second floor, there are most of the bedrooms that the Kazahana live in and use. Each of the rooms features a large bed, a desk, dresser, and closet. Each person is able to have their room manipulated as they see fit as the furniture is built from the mansion and thus from the cherry tree. Some of the other rooms which aren't in use, are set up for small storage spaces. Kazahana's Forge The Blood Cherry Tree Category:Yamiyō